


A Most Unusual Wizard

by Xila



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xila/pseuds/Xila
Summary: Newt Scamander is a wizard with an incredible appreciation for Magical Creatures. As it so happens, perhaps you'd like to know something more about them and the young wizard as well and this is just the first meeting.





	

You noticed him shortly after entering the library. It wasn’t the first time you had found him in this setting; in fact it was usually this or your Care of Magical Creatures class. Other classes seemed to see him fade away into nonexistence which wasn’t all that strange. People just seemed to come alive when passionate about something. He, like many others had his passion and it was magical creatures. You noticed the book in his hands and was unsurprised to find some unusual creature on the cover. The leather-bound volume didn’t appear to be anything remarkable but from how engrossed he appeared, it was easy to tell something currently piqued his interest more than usual. That was saying a fair deal. 

Realizing how much you had been staring, you quickly turned back to the shelves before you. A minute passed and you struggled to remember what it was you had come to research so you settled for picking out several random manuscripts. Don’t seem too strange, you thought. Making your way to an open table, your eyes found him again. He was staring at you over the top of his book, though it couldn’t have been more than a second before the blue of his eyes vanished behind the large book. You stopped for a moment –a stack of books still in your hand—before shaking your head and setting them on the table. Newt Scamander… He was certainly a different kind of wizard. 

He was the first person you’d ever met to have such a passion for magical creatures. It was not unusual when you thought about it; the idea of a wizarding school alone was enough to make any child want to learn because how could you not be fascinated by everything being a witch or wizard had to offer? Newt was something of a peculiar case though. You had noticed it the first time you had a Care of Magical Creature’s class with him. As an elective course in your third year, it was not strange to find that most students were already tightly knit. Not Newt though… He was always seemingly alone and it wouldn’t be until much later that you realized ‘alone’ was just an incorrect description to apply when talking about Newton Scamander in the confines of this class. 

Other students noticed his uncommon aptitude for the class and took to great lengths to distance themselves from him. You, on the other hand, found it interesting and often watched him out of the corner of your eye. 

You shook yourself from the recollection and stared briefly at the pile of books on the table before taking another glance at him. Turning resolutely towards him, you approached his table and plopped down across from him. 

The sudden addition startled him as he gazed at you with a look of pure bewilderment. 

“Hello there,” you said politely. Extending your hand, you waited for him to shake it, “A bit strange that we’ve often glanced at one another but never said anything. Thought I’d try and change that.” His mind seemed to be working in slow motion as he set the book down slowly and began fidgeting amongst himself for a moment. A small smile shown on your face that seemed to lure Newt back to reality as he ran a hand through his hair and quickly reached across the table to take yours. 

The contact was short lived as he quietly blurted out his name out and let go. “You’re not one for conversation, are you? At least not with someone like me.” You smiled as his head tilted in mild confusion. “I’m not a magical creature,” you said jokingly. He froze for a second before glancing down at his book and smiling. 

“Sorry... It’s a rare occurrence, talking with people” He finally said, as he closed his book and moved it aside. “I didn’t mean to stare either. Bad habit, really.” At his words, you couldn’t help but laugh.

“You weren’t the only one staring so I guess we both have a bad habit or two we ought to work on.” They both laughed, just a little. Your eyes darted between the book Newt had been reading and the man himself. “If I may ask, why have you been staring?” 

He had looked away for a moment but seemed determined not to make eye contact as he considered his answer. You couldn’t help watch him as he sat back in his chair and tapped his fingers against the table repetitively. “Sometimes it helps to just see people through the same lens as I do with them.” He forced out, “It isn’t the same, obviously, but then again...” You merely watched him as a feeling akin to understanding began to rise to the surface.

“You’re Quidditch Captain after all.. People genuinely seem to gravitate towards you. I was merely curious as to why, that’s all.”

It wasn’t until he stopped talking that you realized you had been holding your breath. You exhaled quickly before smiling and brushing off the peculiar feeling. “Don’t people like you?”

“Not really, no. Actually, I’m quite certain they find me quite vexing.”

“Everyone doesn’t feel that way, you know.”

“You haven’t gotten to know me yet.”

“How do you know I was referring to myself?” He could not have blushed any harder as he made to grab his book. You beat him to it, stopping him before offering a sincere smile. “Sorry. You’re right, I haven’t gotten to know you but it doesn’t have to be that way.”

Newt sat in silence, regarding you calmly before finally, he extended his hand once more. “That would be nice, thank you. I’m not quite sure how to go about it but—”

You were genuinely surprised but eagerly reached up to grab his hand before he had even finished speaking. Realizing the action only a moment too soon, you scooted away from the table suddenly before backing away towards your own table, an embarrassed laugh at your lips. “Sorry, sorry. Look at the time, I’m actually late for practice. How about we talk more after class, tomorrow? We’re studying Mermaids right?!” 

He couldn’t get another word out before you were gone from his sight and Newt Scamander was left with his hand still outstretched. 

A brief yet pleasant silence settled as Newt’s hand finally fell back atop his book and he found himself laughing, “They’re called Merpeople but I suppose mermaids will have to do for now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random short that came from a friend wishing to have more of Newt after seeing the movie. It's fairly rough and so my apologies if my portrayal of Newt is not exactly spot on. I could be looking to do something more if the reception is relatively good and I come up with a story that I feel is interesting.


End file.
